KH One Shot: The Trance
by Destiny's Force
Summary: A sequel to "KH One Shot: The Session." While at a party, Roxas asks Naminé if he could try using a hypnosis script he received (from Tidus) on her. Neither of them were prepared for the hypno-tickling experience she would endure...


"Trust me. It'll work." Tidus palmed Roxas a folded up piece of paper. "You'll thank me later."

"I don't know..." Roxas didn't look convinced, but took it anyway. It was in the wee hours after midnight and the summer block party at Kairi's house was in full swing. The teenagers from both Destiny Islands and Twilight Town were busy enjoying themselves. Even Seifer and his "Disciplinary Committee" had shown up (to Hayner's chagrin). Surprisingly, parents and guardians alike unanimously nominated Riku as the "adult" to watch over the festivities.

Sora and Kairi had both agreed to let their Nobodies spend the day together without any interference from them. So while their consciousnesses slept, Roxas and Naminé had their own bodies to move around in again. Not to let an opportunity to fool around with an inexperienced boyfriend pass by, Tidus wasted no time in "helping" Roxas with his relationship with Naminé.

"Look, there's Naminé." Tidus jerked his head toward Kairi's Nobody, who happened to be getting herself some paopu punch. "Ask her, but be subtle about it." Before Roxas could protest, Tidus had shoved Roxas into position, tapped her shoulder and quickly abandoned Roxas to the beautiful blonde.

"Um...Hi, Naminé." Naminé gave Roxas a warm smile.

"Hello, Roxas. Enjoying the party?"

"Er...yeah." He glanced over at Tidus, expecting some distant support. Instead he was disappointed that the Blitzball player had already managed to get into another sports argument with Hayner and Seifer. Naminé tilted her head, curious at Roxas' demeanor.

"Is everything okay?" Roxas couldn't help but feel waves of nervousness passing through his stomach. It had been awhile since he saw Naminé's corporeal body and was having a hard time looking into those aqua blue eyes.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to show you." Roxas took a deep breath to calm himself. "Is it okay if we go upstairs?"

"This isn't something you can show me here?" Naminé couldn't understand why he looked guilty, so it was hard not to be suspicious.

"It's...kinda embarrassing and I'd rather show you in private," he mumbled. After a few moments of awkward silence between them, Naminé nodded.

"Okay, but it better not involve taking your pants off," she said sternly. Taking his hand in hers, she led him through the crowd of rambunctious party-goers and took him upstairs. Roxas caught a glance of Tidus giving him a thumbs up before being ushered into Kairi's room.

As soon as they entered, Naminé closed and locked the door. She knew Roxas well enough that he wouldn't dare do anything harmful to her...especially since she had total dominance over his sanity.

"So what exactly did you want to show me, Roxas?" The memory foam mattress conformed to Naminé's behind as she plopped down on Kairi's bed with a small_ 'fwoomp.'_

Roxas fidgeted uncomfortably. Did he really want to go through with this?

Another few heartbeats passed before he finally produced Sora's_ "Hypnosis for Dummies"_ pocket book from behind his back.

"I'd like to try this out on you."

"Why?"

"Well, Sora was able to do it with Kairi and I figured you'd be curious to know what it feels like." Naminé couldn't help but blush at the memory of Kairi being hypnotized to unconsciously strip for Sora.

"I'll admit, ever since Kairi was put under, the thought has crossed my mind."

"Not to mention you already have mind-altering powers to begin with," Roxas said. Naminé gazed out to nowhere in particular, confliction etched on her face. After all, she had spent most of her existence being manipulated by others who had mentally and physically abused her. Seeing the doubt cloud over her eyes, Roxas quickly added, "What if I promise I won't do anything to harm you?" At the word 'promise', Naminé glanced back up at him and gave Roxas a small smile.

"I know you wouldn't Roxas." Knowing full well that Roxas wouldn't promise something unless he meant it, her fear was quickly pushed away by genuine curiosity. And with that curiosity stirred up untapped feelings of lust. The thought of being under Roxas' control sent a thrill down her spine. "Okay, fine. I'll only agree on one condition."

"Name it."

"Promise not to suggest anything that would be permanent, such as changing my personality or memories."

"I promise. I won't make you into my hypnoslave or anything." Naminé visibly relaxed.

"Okay. Let's do this then." She gave Roxas a coy smile. "Not to mention if you DID lie to me, Kairi will tell me when she regains her body."

Naminé laid out across the bed with her legs straight out and her hands folded neatly on her stomach. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, signaling Roxas to begin.

Roxas flipped open the book and began reading out of the "Inductions" page that he marked:

_**"Take a deep breath in...**_

_**And let it out slowly...**_

_**Take another breath in...**_

_**And let it out...**_

_**Take another breath...**_

_**Hold it...**_

_**...Then exhale slowly...**_

_**Focusing only on your breathing...**_

_**Feeling all the tension...**_

_**...all your stress and your worries...**_

_**...feeling your fears melt away...**_

_**Waves of relaxation washing over you...**_

_**Feeling the tips of your toes relax...**_

_**The relaxation spreading up your arches...**_

_**...Up your calves...inside your thighs...**_

_**...feeling every muscle that's spoken tense up and relax even more...**_

_**...A warm, pleasant feeling spreading up through your stomach...**_

_**...Across your chest...**_

_**...Feeling the tension in your shoulders and neck unwind into relaxation...**_

_**...Down your biceps and forearms...**_

_**...Letting the pleasure flow into your hands and through your fingetips...**_

_**...Feeling your jaw unhinge...**_

_**...Blissful tingles relaxing your lips, cheek and tongue...**_

_**...And your eyelids grow heavier...so heavy...**_

_**...With every breath you take, you feel your body sink deeper and deeper into the bed...**_

_**...Deeper...and deeper..."**_

Roxas glanced up at Naminé. Her lips were slightly parted, indicating that her jaw was relaxed. Her chest heaved quietly with every passing breath. It was sorely tempting to steal a kiss, but Roxas knew that he had only just begun.

_**"Imagine a glittery, blue balloon tied to your left wrist. It looks so sparkly, so shiny. It is tied to your wrist with a shimmery, rainbow ribbon. It looks so pretty and beautiful to look at. Staring at it just gives you a warm, happy feeling inside."**_ The corners of Naminé's lips curled up slightly.

_**"Now, feel the balloon begin to gently tug on your wrist. Just let your body relax and feel the balloon lift your arm up. Feeling completely warm and relaxed as that shiny, happy balloon tugs at your wrist...**_

_**You feel your arm rising higher and higher still...higher and higher still...**_

_**The higher it goes, the happier you feel. The happier you feel, the higher your arm goes..."**_

Roxas repeated the instructions a few times before glancing over at the sleeping girl. He was completely stunned to see her left arm hovering straight up in the air. A relaxed smile played across her lips.

_**"You can try to put your arm down, but the harder you try, the higher it'll go."**_ At this, Roxas saw Naminé's arm tensing up, her face scrunched in effort as she attempted to pull her arm down. Roxas looked back at the book and saw a hastily scribbled note to the side.

_'To test out the effectiveness of this suggestion, gently tickle the subject's side.'_ Roxas stared at the unfamiliar handwriting, dumbfounded. _'Who in the world gave you this book, Sora?'_

With bated breath, he slowly reached a hand out toward Naminé's exposed ribs until his fingers were lightly pressed up against her soft body. Still wary of waking Naminé up, he made slight jittery movements with his fingertips. Instantly, the hypnotized beauty squirmed as sleepy, little giggles began to stream from her smiling lips. Amazingly, her arm remained hovering in place. Not wanting to push his luck, Roxas quickly retreated behind the book and continued his readaloud.

_**"In a few moments, I'm going to cut the ribbon. As soon as your arm touches the bed, you'll find yourself going ten times deeper into trance...now."** _Naminé's arm relaxed and plopped down to her side.

Roxas didn't know what it was, but the sight of a peaceful, sleeping Naminé was too adorable for words. After ensuring that he got her as deep as possible, Roxas removed the folded up instructions that he had hidden inside the book.

_'According to Tidus, I'm supposed to follow this script.'_ Taking on Sora's impulsiveness, he plunged straight into the script without bothering to read ahead.

_**"Imagine yourself in The World That Never Was, standing in front of Memory Skyscraper. The neon lights brighten up the dark night sky, illuminating your surroundings. Looking up, you can see Kingdom Hearts pulsating with an eerie, ominous glow. A slight chill passes through your body as a light pattering of rain sprinkles all over your face. It's not raining hard enough to completely soak your dress, but if you continue to stand there, you're going to catch a cold."** _Faint goosebumps began to form over the surface of Naminé's skin.

_**"Suddenly, you remember why you're outside in the first place. You're running away from the Organization and they've sent Dusks to capture you! You look behind you and see a swarm of Dusks slithering from the Castle That Never Was! You begin to run, the sounds of your sandals slapping against the pavement echo throughout the streets."**_ Even though she was lying down in a completely relaxed state, Naminé's breathing started to become deeper and heavier as if she were really blazing a marathon.

_**"You're running faster than you've ever ran before! The neon lights seem like streaks across the background. You might actually manage to lose them!**_

_**"All of a sudden, pools of darkness form underneath your feet, causing your legs to get stuck! You try to pull your feet up, but they're completely embedded in the darkness! The Dusks are closing in on you! The only way to get out is to ditch your sandals!"**_

As Naminé kicked off her sandals, Roxas couldn't help but notice her dress riding up. A flash of blue among the white caught his eye, revealing a beautiful panty-shot that would've made any of the other boys jealous.

Roxas instinctively blushed and averted his eyes back to the script.

_**"You manage to make it around a corner, but to your surprise, a Dusk pops out of nowhere and wraps itself around your body!**_

_**"Suddenly without warning, it begins tickling you! It's conformed to your dress and tickles you wherever your dress is! Quick, the only way to stop it is to take your dress off!"**_

Roxas did a double take. _'What the hell did I just say?!'_ Desperate to get rid of the Dusk that was tickling her, Naminé swiftly peeled off her dress, fully revealing the sky-blue pair of panties.

Roxas' heart skipped a beat as he realized that Naminé didn't wear a bra underneath her outfit. If he were an anime character, blood would be gushing out of both nostrils at this point.

As Naminé squirmed around with uncontrollable giggles, Roxas' teenage hormones made it sorely tempting to get her completely naked, but he immediately decided to leave her with some dignity. An internal Keyblade battle with ethics and morals were clashing around in his head. Should he really continue? Should he get her dress back on?

Roxas took another glance at her newly exposed skin. After a few moments, his male "Drive" won out against his better judgment and decided to keep her in this state of dress.

_'After all, it's not like I'm ever going to get this opportunity ever again,'_ he reasoned. _'Knowing her, she'll probably make me forget this ever happened anyway.'_

_**"The Dusk tries to follow, but it seems to be tangled in the confines of your dress. You make a break for it, knowing the Dusks will catch up with you at any moment. But it's too late! You only manage to take two steps before Dusks dogpile on top of you obscuring your vision. The next thing you know, you find yourself standing in the middle of the Station of Awakening." **_

Roxas paused for a moment. _'I guess hypnotic scripts don't need full transitions,'_ he thought.

_**"Why have the Dusks taken you here? You don't know, but despite the peace and quiet, you can't help but feel a sense of something watching you."** _Naminé's body tensed up as if she were waiting for something. Roxas couldn't help but feel waves of nostalgia seep into the back of his mind. If his memory was left intact, a Twilight Thorn would appear next.

He was not disappointed.

_**"A Twilight Thorn rises up behind you, towering over your weaponless form. With nothing but the clothes you're wearing, you can only imagine what it's going to do to you."**_ Roxas kept his eyes completely focused on the paper, willing himself not to give into the temptation of drooling over Naminé's almost naked form. Besides, he was genuinely curious to where this script would eventually lead.

_**"A blinding light engulfs your vision as the Twilight Thorn recedes into the dark abyss surrounding your platform."**_ Naminé's closed eyelids squeezed even tighter. It was here that the script had italicized instructions for him to follow.

_'Stretch the subject's arms and legs out in an 'X' formation before continuing.'_ The bushy-haired boy gulped. He was already way in over his head. He decided to compromise both his morals and his libido by keeping his own eyes shut while he followed the instructions. Roxas felt his way around the bed, managing to find Naminé's ankles and placing them to what he hoped were the corners of the bed.

He made his way upward and found Naminé's left wrist with no problem. When he reached out for the other wrist on the further side of the bed, Roxas felt his center of gravity shift out of balance, causing his face to slam into her chest. Roxas scooted his body in closer so he was able to prop himself up when he realized that his supporting hand was cupping her...

"AH!" Roxas jerked his hand back as if he had burned himself. _I am **so** glad Naminé's not awake right now.'_ He hastily finished placing Naminé's other wrist above her head before opening his eyes. His eyes burned holes into the piece of paper as he desperately tried not to think about the soft, firm cushioning that his hand had beheld.

_**"You find yourself suspended in the air, bands of light around your wrists and ankles holding you in place. You can try to struggle, but it's no use. You're completely spread out and helpless."**_ Naminé's arms and legs strained against the hypnotic bondage, but her wrists and ankles wouldn't budge.

It was here that Roxas wasn't even reading this part of the script. His eyes glazed over as he remembered everything happened to himself in the same way. Roxas didn't know what it was, but the nagging ethics in his head had quieted down enough for him to peer over the paper at the gorgeous girl laying in front of him. He couldn't help but admire the baby soft skin that looked almost too precious to touch or caress.

Ironically, in his effort to hypnotize the girl of his dreams, Roxas himself had been captivated by her precious beauty. It was almost a full minute before he managed to regain his composure and get back to Tidus' paper.

_**"The Twilight Thorn rises into view. If it had eyes, you're sure it'd be staring holes into you. Its giant face creeps toward your suspended body. A curious and hungry expression seems to radiate from its head. You realize that it's never seen a girl before. You also begin to realize that since it's never seen a girl before, it wants to study you.**_

_**You see its numerous tendrils begin snaking their way toward your helpless form. You can try to squirm away, but the cuffs of light around your wrists and ankles are completely immobile. You can only sit there as the tendrils begin to lightly poke and probe all over your very ticklish, very sensitive body. You try to hold the laughter in..."**_ Naminé eyelids squeezed even tighter and her lips were wavering as the involuntary smile formed on her face. _**"They feel so soft and tickly as they daintily glide cross your bare skin. Exploring every inch of your exposed ticklish skin, you can't hold in your laughter any longer."**_ At this point, Naminé burst out with laughter, making Roxas panic a bit. Fortunately, the party music was going full blast downstairs, so it was a safe bet that no one could hear them.

_**"You can feel them streaming in-between your toes...scritching the surface of the soles of your feet...running up and down your legs and behind your knees...dancing around under your arms and across your sides...making quick, abrupt tickle pokes to your belly...swirling around inside your belly button..."**_

Continuing to read the script, Roxas couldn't help but be mesmerized himself as Naminé's hips bucked and rocked the bed. He could almost picture everything happening to Naminé as he read the words out loud, with Naminé's reactions further enhancing the experience.

Naminé's cheeks were flushed as a neverending stream of sweet, musical giggles rushed out her lips. The creativity and imagination that helped her in drawing was now the driving force that kept her from realizing the tickles were all in her mind. While she squirmed and squealed in her hypnotic bondage, Roxas managed to tear himself away from monologuing and finally decided to skim ahead to see where this was supposed to lead. His eyes widened in surprise that the script was specifically written to do things he wasn't ready for yet. Extremely naughty things.

He glanced back at the writhing Naminé. As temptation beckoned, Roxas felt pangs of guilt tug at his heart. Everything that he suggested Naminé to experience was almost exactly what happened to him. From the Dusks hunting him down to experiencing a virtual world to the Twilight Thorn's wrath, Roxas had essentially recreated his last week of existence before being absorbed into Sora and replayed them for Naminé.

He could see the hypno-tickling was getting to her as tears began to streak down from the corners of her eyes. The sight of Naminé suffering seemed to snap Roxas out of his own trance.

_'What the hell am I doing?'_ he thought. The bushy-haired boy crumpled up the script in one hand. A sense of obligation told him to see this mess through in the most subtle way he could possibly imagine. If he snapped her out of the trance abruptly, it might cause permanent mental damage. That was something Roxas promised he wouldn't do.

Determined to save Naminé's sanity and her trust in him, he began to ad-lib exactly what he would do if the situation were really happening.

"To your surprise, the Twilight Thorn's tickling suddenly stops and you're released from your bondage." Naminé's limbs immediately retracted close to her body, her forced giggles transforming into quiet sobs of relief. Roxas unconsciously began stroking down her side gently with his fingertips. "Your body gently floats downward until you find yourself being held in a warm, loving embrace. As you regain your breath, you realize that I'm the one who's carrying you. The Dusks and the Twilight Thorn have been dealt with and you don't need to fear them again."

Roxas face moved gently towards hers. _'She looks so beautiful...'_ he thought. Taking her hands in his, he continued. "I promised that I wouldn't let anything harm you. I don't care how long it takes, but I will stand by your side for as long as you'll have me, Naminé." He licked his lips, wondering again if he should steal a kiss from her or not. "The other Nobodies are gone. It's just you and me now." Roxas took a deep breath. He was almost done.

"In a few moments, I'm going to count from one to five. When I reach the number five, you'll open your eyes and find yourself back in Kairi's room, completely safe and secure. You'll feel well-rested, happy and content.

One...Feeling energy flow back into your body...

Two...A loving warmth washes over your skin...

Three...Becoming more and more aware of your surroundings...

Four...Allowing yourself to stretch out your limbs...

And...five. Open your eyes."

Naminé's eyes blinked as a sleepy, lustful expression filled her face. Before Roxas could say anything else, Naminé's pantie-clad body grabbed him by the collar and yanked him down onto the bed, giving him the most passionate kiss that either of them had ever shared.

After what seemed like a blessed eternity, the Nobodies finally broke lip contact and began gulping in fresh air (due to the both of them forgetting to breathe). There was a romantically-charged silence as the two of them lay sprawled out on their backs, processing everything that had just happened. It was Naminé who broke the silence first.

"I'm sorry, Roxas."

"For kissing me? I'm honestly not complaining."

"No. I'm sorry because I wasn't really hypnotized." Naminé propped herself up with her right arm. "I was completely aware of everything that was going on and just decided to play along." Roxas' jaw dropped in shock.

"What?!" He immediately sat up. "But, you took off your dress in front of me! You reacted as if everything I was saying was really happening!"

Naminé gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm a memory witch, remember? I can manipulate your memories and perceptions at will."

"So...you're not really naked right now." Roxas hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry. You're not mad at me, are you? I didn't mean for things to get out of hand like that. I honestly didn't know what was on that script." Naminé gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I enjoyed myself," she giggled. "I'll admit, I was starting to worry that you might take things too far. But judging by how you made up for it by apologizing and not betraying my trust..." Naminé grabbed a fistful of his cheek and pinched. "However, it's going to be a LONG time before you get to see me naked, you cheeky boy."

Roxas responded with a bashful grin. "I should've known better than to listen to Tidus." He picked up the fallen book and crumpled up script from the floor. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little talk with a certain bristle-haired guy and ask him why he would download this type of script from the internet." Roxas winked. "More imporantly, WHERE he downloaded it from." And with that, Sora's Nobody gave Naminé a quick peck on the cheek before heading back downstairs.

A few moments after he left, Selphie came in with a light knocking at the bedroom door.

"Oh, so you **were** here...Naminé." Selphie gave Naminé a strange look. "What's up with Roxas? He seemed pretty...intense."

Naminé shrugged. "He's just disappointed because his plan to hypnotize me didn't work."

"You're saying he tried it and failed?"

"He can be adorable sometimes," Naminé commented with a little sigh. "Imagine! He thought he could get me naked!" Selphie raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Naminé?"

"Yes, Selphie?"

"You **ARE** naked."


End file.
